1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal displaying technologies, and particularly, to a backlight module and a liquid crystal display using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) or light emitting diodes (LEDs) matrix are often used in backlight modules of liquid crystal displays (LCDs) as a light source. As CCFL includes mercury, which is harmful to the environment, it is tend to be replaced by LED matrix. For the LED matrix, since it includes a number of LEDs, heat generated thereby is so much that the displaying effect of the LCD is influenced. Therefore, a heat dissipating structure is generally needed for LED matrix. However, the heat dissipating structure raises the cost of the LCD.
In another aspect, to even light coming out from the light source and to improve the efficiency of the light source, a point light source is usually converted to a line light source. Specifically, two point light sources are fixed to two ends of a light tube, and one side of the light tube along the longitude direction thereof is coated with metal reflecting layer. In this way, total reflections of light occur in the light guide are broken by scattering reflections on the surface of the metal reflecting layer to allow the light tube to emit the light evenly. However, the metal reflecting layer also raises the cost of the LCD panel.
Therefore, there is room for improvement.